Croupissant en Enfer
by Anders Andrew
Summary: [SPOIL Saison 8] Le séjour de Bobby en Enfer et le sort que lui réserve Crowley...


**Titre : **Croupissant en Enfer

**Fandom : **Supernatural (SPOIL saison 8)

**Personnages :** Crowley-Bobby

**Rating :** PG-13  
**Nombre de mots :** 750

**Commentaire : **Que dire ? J'avais envie d'écrire sur ce sujet depuis un petit moment. Voilà. Hm. J'espère que c'est pas mal.

* * *

L'âme ne dort jamais. Alors c'est difficile pour Bobby de savoir depuis combien de temps il croupit dans cette cellule. Il n'y a aucune lumière, et bien évidemment il ne peut pas demander l'heure à ses geôlier.

L'enfer ne ressemble pas exactement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pas de flammes, et pas de torture. Oh, il entendait bien des hurlements de douleur atroce, mais lui, personne ne venait jamais le voir.

Il ignorait s'il était là depuis des semaines, des mois, ou des années. C'était vraiment impossible à dire, car rien ne changeait.

L'ennui et le solitude le rongeaient si fort qu'il aurait aimé hurler rien que pour ressembler aux autres cris qu'il entendait ; signifier sa présence à quelqu'un, même si les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer désastreuses.

Sauf qu'il ne le faisait pas. Evidemment, il avait bien compris que ce serait une satisfaction pour les démons.

Alors il espérait que Dean et Sam viennent le sauver ; seulement, ça aussi, les démons l'avaient prévu.

Bientôt, il vit apparaître un Dean...sauf qu'il était venu pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités en face, comme quoi il les avait laissé tomber, qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Qu'il n'était qu'un vieil alcoolique radoteur qui n'avait jamais réussi à faire quoique ce soit de sa vie.

Bobby s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas du vrai Dean. Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Puis Sam était venu le délivrer...seulement après avoir remonté le couloir, il s'était avéré que tout n'était qu'illusion et qu'ils n'avaient jamais quitté la prison de Bobby ; Sam s'était retourné, et il avait un grand sourire et des yeux noirs.

L'espoir. C'était cela la vraie torture.

Bobby essayait de ne plus en avoir, d'oublier complètement où il était, de ne plus penser à rien. Bien sûr, ça ne marchait jamais longtemps, car il n'était pas de ceux qui arrêtait de se battre.

Ça alimentait la douleur, encore et encore...dans la perpétuelle attente que la porte ne s'ouvre, que ce soit pour être sauvé ou châtié, pourvu qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose.

.

Les pensées obscures l'encerclaient comme un voile terne, lui renvoyant l'écho de ses échecs ; les gens qu'il avait trahi, les fuites en avant, l'alcool, les enfants qu'il avait abandonné – oui, abandonné, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il était lâche, stupide, inutile, et mort. Mort et enfermé à tout jamais dans une petite cellule enténébrée.

Et alors qu'il s'abandonnait aux larmes dans des sanglots ténus, accueillant la défaite avec soulagement, la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement libérateur, comme une récompense.

Sur Crowley en personne.

Toujours très élégant dans son costume noir, ce dernier s'approcha de lui d'une démarche assurée.

- Eh bien Bobby, on a un gros chagrin ?

Il lui tendit un mouchoir blanc. Bobby l'ignora en s'essuyant rageusement avec sa manche.

- Enflure ! Si tu veux me bousiller, il va t'en falloir plus que ça ! Là, je suis remonté à block !

Crowley sourit d'un air bonhomme.

- Mais je préfère quand tu marines dans ton jus. C'est tellement plus amusant de te voir perdre espoir lentement. C'est tout ce que vous méritez, vous autres, les...

Il fit les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- « Gros durs ». Avec la méthode traditionnelle, écorchement et dissection vivant, on n'obtient pas grand chose de vous. Non, pour toi, il fallait quelque chose de spécial. Sois reconnaissant, Bobby, rares sont ceux à avoir droit à une cellule aussi confortable. Et tu risques d'y passer encore un looooong moment.

- Fais ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?, grogna Bobby. T'es le patron ici. J'ai plus rien à prouver.

Crowley haussa un sourcil surpris ; il détourna le regard et observa les murs en pierres.

- Hm. Tu savais qu'on avait un nouveau proverbe en Enfer ? « Tuez un Winchester, il reviendra encore plus énervé qu'avant ». Tu le crois ça ?

Le prisonnier retînt un sourire de fierté.

- Vous avez raison d'avoir la trouille. Ils vont vous botter le cul, à toi et à ta clique de trouducs.

Le roi de l'Enfer se pencha vivement sur lui, le faisant reculer, mais trop tard. Il planta son regard dans le sien et dit, une lueur brûlante dans le fond de chaque pupille :

- Mais en attendant...tu es entièrement à moi, mon mignon. Et quand je dis entièrement...

Sa main caressa le torse du chasseur, lascivement. Il susurra :

- Je veux dire « entièrement ».


End file.
